1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular shelving and more particularly to an adjustable shelving assembly with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Adjustable shelving systems are well known. Such systems have many advantages including enabling a maximum use of storage space. Such shelving is also adapted to accommodate and support varying products sizes, thus enabling great flexibility as product designs and storage requirement changes.
Adjustable shelving is very popular because they provide a user with the flexibility to assemble or build shelving units to the desired configurations and needs. Particularly, the adjustable shelving units allow the user to adjust height or distance between the shelves to facilitate storage of items having different shapes and sizes.
A conventional modular shelving assembly comprises poles, two post units, and an interior with first and second protrusions. Each connector of the pole has two tracks. Each track has a leg and a foot. The first protrusion of the post unit is retained in the foot of one track of the corresponding connector. The second protrusion of the post unit is retained in the foot of the other track of the corresponding connector when the post units are connected to the corresponding connector.
However, the conventional modular shelving assemblies suffer from a number of disadvantages including difficult assembly, complicated components, and unreliable in use. Thus, the improvement still exists.